


Can't Finish What You Started

by ohmydearlord



Series: Mutually Assured Destruction [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bad Decisions, Communication Failure, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at writing, Idiots in Love, Silly rabbit is a thief, and the characters are bad at feelings, dumbassery, its complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmydearlord/pseuds/ohmydearlord
Summary: Basically the first thing I decided for Melody was that shewouldhave John's coat. Before I decided she'd join the Project, way before I decided she'd end up involved with John, I just knew we'd have to get her that pretty plane coat.So here's how that went.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Series: Mutually Assured Destruction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Play with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon, I'm.not keen on chapters but I kept rehashing this part and I needed to stop. Oops.

You know those moments in life where everything has finally fallen into place? When you’ve pulled off a plan so perfectly it feels like the universe itself is smiling at you?

Melody was having one of those moments, bolting at full speed through the woods with a dark bundle clutched to her chest. Behind her, John Seeds heavily armed guards crashed through the brush, sporadically firing their rifles in the direction of the thief. Honestly, that was a little shocking, she would have thought that despite the secrecy of whatever the fuck this relationship was, John would have given some excuse to prevent his men from attempting a kill shot but the bullets that sung dangerously past her told her that wasn’t the case.

It was a lot of effort to steal a jacket. But this wasn’t just any jacket and it didn’t belong to just any man. This was John Seeds custom trench coat. The one with the little planes printed all over it, the mahogany leather detailing and customised buttons. The one in all of the Projects promotional artwork. 

It was a work of art in itself, much like the man who owns it. Or rather, owned it. It was hers now and as she slung it on and hopped on her motorbike, it would have taken the collapse itself to wipe the smile off her face.

Over a week of planning had gone into this heist, notes had been taken, sketches had been scribbled and it had occurred to her more than once that if she’d put this much effort into doing her job as a police officer perhaps John would be in jail instead of just. Cold? He didn’t have the decency to even sound cold as her radio crackled to life a handful of hours later as she was busy tinkering with her rifle in the kitchen of the tiny cabin she had claimed as her own, still in the coat.

“Deputy! I admire your tenacity but you’ve crossed a line today. Stealing from me? If you were cold all you had to do was talk to me. The Project doesn’t want anyone to suffer, if you’d come to us we could have helped you. You only have to say...”

“Please?”

“No. No, that’s not it. Must you always be so difficult my dear?”

“Yes. I must. It’s an occupational hazard. Anyway...” lowering her voice to a conspirital tone, “the other night you told me I was an incorrigible sinner. I feel that implies a degree of difficulty. And speaking of difficulty it was harder to escape today than I’d anticipated, one of your goons shot me in the ribs. It fucking hurts.”

“There are clear instructions in place not to kill you. Those weren’t my men. My siblings bring their own guards with them,” His explanations were clipped and there was a tinge of worry to his voice, “Are you alright?”

 _Maybe he does care?_ Melody’s chest tightens at the thought. Not the time to project her own emotions onto her... Not partner. Definitely not boyfriend. Lover?  
_Calm your fucking tits woman. Easy, breezy, no strings. He’s a fuck boy. None of this means anything. He's tension relief, like a human stress ball. There for squeezing and not emotional support._

“Melody...?”

_Oops. Should probably answer the radio._

“Uh. I’ve had worse, it’s just a graze, really. But I’ll take a new shirt and an apology from your brother.” She smirked into her handset, “which one do I blame for this? I liked this one. It was comfortable.”

A long pause. 

“If you were thinking of making your way back, they’ve all left.”

“All of them? Wait? I was in the house will all four of you? That’s a terrible tactical decision.”

“You weren’t part of our equations, I distinctly remember telling you I was unavailable.”

“And I assumed that meant you weren’t home. Making it the perfect time to carry out my devious plan. It did work out, despite your lie. This is a very nice coat. What did daddy Joseph think of my cunning escape? OH! And Jacob. He’d have to be a little impressed with me. Surely! What do they know about...” 

Us. The unspoken word hangs in the air. The deputy holds her breath.

“Jacob was frustrated, he suspects I’m not putting my full efforts into capturing you and that’s the reason you spend so much time in the valley. Faith was impressed. Joseph didn’t say a word.”

Avoiding that last question entirely. Not unexpected. Probably for the be it’s not an 'us’ kind of relationship. 

Fuck, it’s not a relationship at all. 

“Huh. That’s disappointing.”

“Time for you to tell me what you want Deputy.”

“Whatever do you mean John? You called me.”

He sighed heavily over the radio, the little beep as he released the transmission button ruining the drama of the moment.

“Oh fine. I want a trade. A favour for the coat.”

“What kind of favour?”

“I’ll tell you once you’ve agreed.”

“Deputy...” he practically growled the word into the receiver and Melody was not proud of the way her entire being responded. 

Balling her hands into fists and keeping her voice steady she couldn’t help the taunt.

“Just say YES, John.”

“Melody.” 

“Say it. Agree. What could I possibly ask for?” That was a dumb thing to say. Sitting on opposite sides of a civil war meant almost anything she asked would be a problem.

“It’s not that I don’t want to dear. But I can’t be in your debt. If you’re asking for something reasonable I’ll see it done.” He put an unreasonable emphasis on the word reasonable.

“Fine. Fine. I want Joey.”

“You want Deputy Hudson?”

“I do. I want her released and for no further harm to come to her and for you to swear you won’t even attempt to take her back.” 

Melody didn’t know Joey Hudson. They weren’t friends, they’d barely been co-workers. They’d known each other less than a week before shit had gone down at a 3am sermon on Joseph’s private island, but she couldn’t leave her locked up in a bunker for the rest go her life. That wouldn’t be fair. From what she did know for Joey, Melody knew she would be fighting every 'helping hand’ the project extended. And this might just work...

“I can’t do that.” The reply came through immediately. 

_He didn’t even consider it! Bastard._

“Why?”

“You can’t honestly have thought I’d be allo...” John cut himself off, “able, to release her for my coat. Plus, you have to understand Melody. She’s here for her own good. If she sees, if she understands, she’ll be saved. Do you really want her back out there? In constant danger?”

“John. Please. She doesn’t want to be there. She doesn’t want to be saved.” Here they were again. Johns whole hearted belief in his brothers prophecy versus Melody’s incredulity. _The sky always feels like it’s falling if you’re standing under a shedding acorn tree._ It wasn’t the most coherent of sayings but it was one her mother had repeated her entire childhood.

“What if I gave you more than the coat? What if I turned myself in? I’ll give myself to you for 48 hours. You can show me all the evidence you have on the collapse and I’ll convince Jerome and Mary May to stand down until I’m back. Let her go.”

She waits and the silence drags on for much longer than is polite. it's beginning to push the boundaries of all human decency before he responds.

“If you convince the pastor and the bartender to agree to a ceasefire and you give me a week. We. I. Will agree to this terms. You’ll get your Deputy back.” 

“4 days.” It was half question, half statement.

“Acceptable. You’re a smart girl. I’m sure you’ll see the light before our time is up.”

“I’ll contact you tomorrow to arrange details. Bright and early.”

Before John can respond she’s switched off the radio and thrown it across the room onto the bed.

“You’re a smart girl. Good lord... Fuck you John Seed. Fuck you...”

Flipping down onto the lumpy mattress, Melody curls up under the heavy fabric of her stolen prize and dreams of doing just that.


	2. Invisible Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals are struck, insults are thrown, consequences will be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one cause it felt natural to leave it here. I'm not sure when I stopped thinking in one shots and writing CHAPTERS is freaking me out but this story has taken on a life of it's on and I have no idea where this is going. I guess my dumbass and I have that in common.

“No.”

“Mary-May, please... It’s a good plan.” It was a good plan. Without all the information Melody could see why it looked like a bad one but it wasn’t like she could share why she was so sure John wouldn’t hurt her.

The blonde bartender looked her up and down, taking in the coat she was still wearing and sighed a sigh that conveyed the statement “I guess now we know why Pratt calls you Deputy Dumbass,”as clearly as if she hadn’t said it.

But she did. Ignoring the taunt, Melody turned to the preacher.

“It’s 5 days. The resistance stands down for 5 days and we get Joey back. Everyone gets a break and you can regroup and resupply.” Jerome still looks unconvinced. 

It was supposed to be much easier than this. 

_Perhaps I do just say, hey John and I fuck on a fairly regular basis so I’m pretty sure he won’t string me up from a telephone pole. Why yes, I have told him I think that's a rude and fucked up thing to be doing. That’ll go down well..._

He shakes his head slowly like he’s about to disagree but instead, “It _would_ be worth it Mary-May. We stand down, they stand down, we get Deputy Hudson back. She'll be a strong ally. Perhaps we even fortify the towns borders. If Deputy Moeras is absolutely sure about this?”

“I am. Yes! I’ll be fine.” Too enthusiastic perhaps.

Mary-May sighed deeply, “Fucking. Fine. 5 days. It was too fucking early to have this conversation,” she grabs 3 glasses from under the bar and pours 3 large shots of whisky, placing 2 in front of Melody at the declining shake of Jerome's head. “It better be on the record that I think this is a terrible idea.” 

Taking the first shot Melody giggles, “John’s the lawyer, but I’ll be sure to state your objection in my affidavit.”

“That man is broken and he will break you. I am begging you to start taking this seriously. Deputy fucking Dumbass. Good lord. Keep your mouth shut for 5 days. Don’t confess to anything. You know the drill. Pretend you're a suspect and you can't talk without your lawyer present.”

Throwing back the second shot Melody swishes her coat and holds in another lawyer quip as she walks to the door, “I’ll be careful. It’ll be fine.”

\- - - - -

8 hours and one long radio call detailing to the letter, two dozen rules each side must abide by during their truce later she’s standing with Jerome at the entrance to Black Horse silo as the sun begins to set. John Seeds bunker. Their truck a 100 metres down the path. Unarmed. At least they appear to be. The pastor has his bible in his hands. What looks like an act piety in truth concealing a pistol. Melody has a knife in each boot and brass knuckles in one of the deep pockets of John's coat.

Joey is brought out, firmly led with a chosen at each elbow and followed closely by 4 more. Her face is thinner than Melody remembered, her uniform dirty but her eyes are clear and filled to the brim with concern. When they reach the gates her wrists are untied and the fabric gag removed.

“Don’t fucking do this Rook.”

“I’ll be fine Joey! I promise.” She tried to look reassuring, but it was a little difficult to ignore the enormity of what she was doing now that she was here. “I’m stronger than I look.”

“Moeras. You don’t know what you’re talking about. You haven’t heard the things he’s said about you. The lies he’s spreading. He told me. He told me that you..." Joey looks desperate but doesn't finish her thought, "You aren’t _safe_ here.”

"No-one is safe anywhere anymore," Melody spots John walking over to their group and smiles as she makes eye contact. Oops. She hopes Hudson thinks it’s another attempt at reassurance but the other woman looks even less at ease. “It’s done now. You’re free. I’ll see you in a few days, rest up. Everything will be fine.”

Taking a step forward Pastor Jerome takes Joey by the arm and wraps a coat around her shoulders. A small nod in Melody’s direction as John reaches them and he turns and walks away. He can’t be blamed for not wanting to talk to the youngest of the Seeds, and Hudson deserves to be home. 

_Could have said goodbye though..._

A hand on her waist startles her slightly, the retreating figures are close, close enough to see the herald caress her cheek. Close enough to hear the glee in his voice.

"Welcome home Deputy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a Motion City Soundtrack song, I'm not sure it fits well but I wanted to call it Play With Fire and that's already chapter one. Oops.


	3. Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should probably woke on writing longer chapters but the longer they are the more I re-read them and find things that are wrong.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

As far as confusing awkward social situations went this was top 3. Being escorted through a doomsday bunker by half a dozen stone faced cultists who looked ready to curb stomp her and John Seed, who enthusiastically pointed out the chapel and dorms like he was showing her his fancy new apartment, fell just below the time she’d introduced her new girlfriend to her ex boyfriend only to find out her new girlfriend was her exes ex-wife and she’d unknowingly broken up their marriage, and just above the time she went out with Staci Pratt and got so drunk they woke up in a feeding trough at the Kellet farm to a scowling Joey Hudson.

Speaking of Joey, she was practically obligated to forgive her for that mishap now, Melody was trading 5 days of her life for her fellow deputys freedom. The thought of trading herself up to Jacob for Staci crosses her mind. Big no on that. Everything about Jacob Seed screamed danger. 

_Because John is so safe._

Brought out of her thoughts by the clanging of metal on metal to find she’s alone in a dimly lit room with the Baptist, Melody blinks in confusion.

“John? Uh. Where are we?”

Without answering, he steps in close. Running his fingers slowly through her hair and down the sides of her neck. As she closes her eyes and starts to leans into his touch he grabs the collar of the coat she’s wearing and pulls it off her shoulders.

“This is mine.” He shimmies the fabric down her arms and folds it over his own.

“Oh fuck you John Seed... I thought we were having a moment.” She watches as he crosses the room and hangs the heavy blue coat on a hook. “Seriously though. Where am I?”

John turns back toward her with a smile, advancing slowly. “You’re in my confession room,” Melody’s brows knit together as she friend, “what did you think we’d be spending your time here doing, my dear? You still have to confess. Rid your soul of it’s darkness. Atone for the sins you have committed against the Project. Against my family.”

She'd once overheard a woman in the Spread Eagle describe John's smile as aggressive and had laughed it off, but now? Now she understood. She hadn’t realised she was backing up until her boot hit the wall. Her hands fly up to grab John’s shirt and he catches them in his own.

_This isn’t right. He wouldn’t hurt me. Would he?_

“John. John wait.”

“Sit please, Deputy. This doesn’t have to be hard.” One hand is released as he gestures to a chair. A chair with makeshift leather restraints on the arm rests. “I don’t plan on forcing you to do anything you don't want to, but we have an agreement. We're going to share a beautiful moment and you're going to tell me your deepest darkest fears."

Plastering on an unconvincing smile, Melody yanks her other hand free of his. "But we can do this without the cuffs, right?" 

John doesn't move, just nods. He's too close for comfort and the thought that perhaps she didn't know what she was getting into after all prods at her. She squashes down the growing discomfort in her stomach and puts a hand on his chest, pushing gently until he steps back. No point in getting confrontational. Keep calm, in control. Don't show fear. Be strong. Marching over the chair, keeping what she hopes is an air of confidence she sits.

"What's the plan then? I tell you that I'm terrified of centipedes and all the flying bugs? That I stole a beanie baby when I was 12? A bar fight at 21? Confess that I've had dirty thoughts about men and women? Although I don’t think you’re one to judge. Do we put us on the record? Is the camera on? Does your brother watch all these back? Do you watch them back?" The questions come pouring out. 

_So much for calm and in control. Crap._

The smile on his face looks genuine now. Melody's heart pounds up into her throat and a final question slips out. "So, uh. Ever use these chair cuffs for non-confessional reasons?"

John laughs. It’s one of her favourite sounds but he laughs for far longer than feels necessary, until she squirms at the thought that he might be mocking her.

"Melody, dearest. Have you ever taken anything seriously in your life?"

"Of course I have but not recently... If I start taking shit now I'm going to have to come to terms with the clear implications that this is absolutely a murder dungeon. That stuff you just said. About the darkness in my soul? Fucking unsettling." She pauses, considering whether or not honesty was the right move but deciding it was too late to stop now. “I know your job is to get confessions. I’m assuming that that spiel is part of a toolbox of scare tactics but you don’t need that. We don’t need it. I’m not scared of you. I trust you. You can ask me anything.”

Truth was, she was a little scared. The John who had been showing her around the bunker was not the John who’d had her pressed into the bunker wall minutes earlier. The expression on his face was hard to read but it looked like he was trying to decide if she was being truthful. 

“I’m truly sorry to have frightened you. There’s a lot riding on you, Joseph says you’re to join our family and I do tend heavily toward dramatics.” He waves a hand as if clearing the air, “Confessions will start tomorrow morning. We’ll both be staying here tonight. I don’t doubt that your Pastor Jerome would attempt to intercept us if we tried to make our way out now. Agreement be damned. Come, I’ll show you to your room.” 

Melody grabs his offered hand and raises an eyebrow. “Not yours? Disappointing. I’d love to see the room you’re planning on spending the apocalypse in.” 

“You’re here as the Deputy. Resistance leader and pain in my ass. And while I recognise the joke, I cannot stress enough that I am here as your confessor. Nothing more. Once you’ve confessed and I’ve guided you through your atonement we can recommence our... Arrangement.” 

It was kind of nice he didn’t have a word for them either.

“Until then, I ask you respect that for both our sakes.”

“I am nothing if not respectful.”

The look John throws her is withering.

“I swear I won’t mention it. I will be a paragon of virtue.” All residual fear from earlier quietened she throws her free arm around his neck and leans in to murmur into his lips, “Starting in 30 minutes?”

“15.”

She undoes the top buttons of her shirt. “An hour?” 

“Not how negotiations are meant to work...” She silently tugs his shirt from the waistband of his jeans, “an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is Escape the Fate. It's not the most relevant but it's in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is Motion City Soundtrack


End file.
